Shadows of love
by cucha
Summary: A veces Hiro no sabe cerrar la boca........(mi primer fic de gravi, lemon)


este es un fic yaoi, y ademas lemon, y ademas de yuki con hiro. si despues de todas estas advertencias quieres seguir leyendolo....... me alegro :)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Shadows of love  
  
El último acorde de guitarra de la canción va apagandose en la sala de grabación, los tres componentes de Bad Luck sonríen sadisfechos. Al otro lado del cristal , el técnico de sonido extiende su mano con el pulgar en alto, indicando que la grabación ha sido buena.  
  
- !Eyyy..., por fin! - exclama Shuichi quitándose el casco de los auriculares, con los brazos levantados se gira a su amigo Hiro -¿Quien quiere ir a comerrrrr? - exclama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Suguru estira la espalda , despegando su cuerpo del teclado.  
  
- He Shuichi, ¿que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?.  
  
Shuichi pone cara de cachorrito rechazado, y mira a Suguru con expresión tristona.  
  
-!Llevamos toda la mañana grabando y hoy he salido de casa sin desayunar, estoy muerto...!- exclama.  
  
-¿Sin desayunar?- pregunta Hiro.   
  
Deja con cuidado su guitarra en la caja, no se le escapa el cambio de extresión de su amigo Shu, lo conoce desde hace demasiado tiempo.  
  
-¿Que ha sido esta vez?  
  
-Mmmm, bueno - murmura Shuichi, llevándose la mano a la cabeza - es que, me he levantado pronto para hacer el desayuno, y al ponerme a guardar las cosas en la mochila me he despistado, y como tenía la leche al fuego....  
  
Hiro calla, espera a que su amigo prosiga aunque ya sabe de sobra lo que va a decir.  
  
- Se ha manchado todo - dice Shuichi avergonzado - y como me quedaba poco tiempo no he podido limpiarlo bien, y Yuki me ha gritado, y....  
  
Shuichi se interrumpe, llevandose las manos a la boca abre los ojos como platos.  
  
-!La maqueta! - exclama retirando las manos, y haciendo gestos con ellas - !me he dejado la maqueta con los arreglos en casa!.  
  
-!Vale! - exclama Suguru - Genial Shuichi, habia quedado con Tohma hoy para que la escuchara...  
  
- Pues iré en un momento a recogerla y.....no. Yuki estará todavía enfadado comigo.- dice Shuichi con tristeza.  
  
-¿Quieres que vaya yo?- pregunta Hiro .  
  
Shuichi mira a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, no muy convencido de la idea.  
  
-No te preocupes - dice Hiro - Yuki Eiri no me asusta. Ademas, solo será cojer la maqueta y largarme, tu solo dime donde está.  
  
-Oh, bueno, - Shuichi se muerde el labio y pone cara de estar meditando - recuerdo que lo dejé al lado del ordenador de Yuki. Si, allí estaba anoche.  
  
-Perfecto - dice Hiro tomando el casco de la moto - no tardare nada..  
  
- Huu... Hiro.  
  
Este de detiene en el umbral de la puerta del estudio, y mira a Shuichi. Su amigo se ve preocupado.  
  
- No le digas a Yuki nada que le enfade.  
  
Hiro asiente con la cabeza, y con un hasta luego deja a sus compañeros en la sala de grabación.  
  
Hiro estaciona la moto fuera de la finca donde vive el escritor. Con el casco bajo el brazo entra en el edificio, y subiendo hasta el piso de este pulsa el timbre de la puerta. Tras un rato de espera, un Yuki Eiri con la camisa a medio abrochar, medio cigarrillo colgando de la boca y expresión malumorada, le abre la puerta.  
  
-¿Que quieres? - pregunta bruscamente.  
  
La espresión risueña de Hiro desaparece de su rostro, hay algo en ese tipo que lo pone siempre a la defensiva.  
  
- Shuichi se olvidó una maqueta, vengo a recogerla - responde el, también en tono seco.  
  
Yuki mira al muchacho con desagrado, y dejando la puerta abierta se mete otra vez dentro, desentendiendose de el.  
  
Hiro suelta el aire, lentamente, mientras entra en la casa y cierra la puerta trás el. Ahora lo importante es encontrar la maldita maqueta y salir de allí cuanto antes. !Y no abrir la boca!....  
  
Al entrar en su despacho, ve a Yuki sentado delante del ordenador tecleando, y por suerte para Hiro la maqueta está donde Shuichi le indicó.  
  
Hiro toma la maqueta, y sin cruzar ni siquiera una mirada con el escritor se encamina hacia la salida.  
  
-¿Porque no ha venido el?- pregunta Yuki.  
  
Hiro se detiene en mitad de la sala, de todas las respuestas que se le ocurren busca una que supuestamente no "ofenda" al escritor.  
  
- Por que estaba asustado - responde por fin.  
  
-¿Asustado?¿por que?  
  
-Tu sabrás...- replica Hiro en tono mordaz girándose hacia el escritor - lo que le habrás dicho para que se asustara tanto.  
  
Yuki mira a joven guitarrista, en sus ojos hay un brillo hostil.  
  
-¿No lo sabes? - pregunta Yuki en un tono parecido - ¿todavía no te lo ha contado para que le puedas consolar?  
  
Con los brazos colgando a los lados del cuerpo, Hiro baja la cabeza, sus manos aprietan con fuerza los objetos que lleva en ellas.  
  
- Quizás....- empieza a decir - si lo trataras como una persona y no como un objeto, no necesitaría de mi consuelo..... si no lo usases solo para follar, si vieras como es el realmente, y no le hicieras daño con tu indiferencia!...  
  
Ya está, ya lo ha dicho. Al final no ha podido cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Shuichi y ha abierto la boca para soltar lo que siente. Por un momento Hiro tiene la sensación de que la temperatura de la habitación ha descendido algunos grados, y que este es el mejor momento para largarse y no estropearlo más.  
  
Sin levantar la cabeza, Hiro se dirige hacia la puerta de salida murmurando maldiciones para si mismo. Pero al llegar al pasillo es empujado contra la pared sin contemplaciones.  
  
-¿Asi que Shuichi es un objeto para mi? - murmura Yuki trás el, presionando con su cuerpo para mantenerlo de cara a la pared. Hiro intenta separarse, pero Yuki es más fuerte, con una mano le retuerce el brazo trás su esplada mientra que con la otra lo sujeta del pelo, dejando descubierta su oreja.  
  
-¿Asi que soy indiferente con el y solo me interesa para follarmelo?- prosigue Yuki, acercando sus labios al oido de Hiro   
  
-Eres patético - dice Yuki - te conformas con las sobras, cuando realmente estás deseando comértelo.  
  
-!Y tu eres un hijo de puta!- logra decir Hiro, tomando aire - no entiendo que ve Shuichi en ti...  
  
-Eso te lo puedo mostrar, ahora... - responde Yuki.  
  
El tono de voz del escritor hace que un estremecimento de miedo recorra el cuerpo de Hiro, y su sorpresa aunmenta cuando nota la caliente y humeda lengua de Yuki recorrer el lóbulo de su oreja.  
  
-!Maldito maricón!,!sueltame!- grita Hiro revolviéndose en el poco espacio que le queda. Nada más haberlo dicho, Hiro se maldice...Ahora si que la cosa no tiene remedio.  
  
Con un brusco tirón, Yuki le da la vuelta y se encara a el. Todavía inmovilizándolo contra la pared.  
  
-¿A quien llamas tu maricón?   
  
Hiro a duras penas puede tragar saliva, Yuki le mira con los mismo ojos que cuando fue a decirle lo de la violación de Shu. La mirada de alguien que no dudaría en matar.  
  
Hiro intenta murmurar una disculpa, aunque sabe que no sevirá de nada.  
  
- ...Tu que siempre estás rondando alrrededor de Shuichi, el chico prefecto, dime ¿te has follado ya a Ayaka?  
  
Para sorpresa de Yuki, en vez de gritarle Hiro cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, deja de luchar.  
  
- Lo siento Yuki- le olle decir - lo siento, soy un idiota. Le prometí a Shu que no abriría la boca, que no diría nada que te enfadase...  
  
Yuki sabe que el chico es sincero, el tono de la voz, la espresión de su rostro. No puede dejar de sentir algo de celos de el, es tan malditamente honesto que entiende que Shuichi corra a su brazos, que confíe más en Hiro que en el. La sumisión del chico lo apacigua un poco.   
  
- Algo tarde para recordar tu promesa - murmura Yuki soltandolo, pero sin separarse de el. Cuando Hiro mira otra vez al escritor su expresión no es tan hostil como antes, aunque tampoco es amigable.  
  
-Coje lo que has venido a buscar y largate - le ordena.  
  
Hiro asiente, mira al suelo buscando el casco por un lado, y la maqueta por el otro.  
  
-Si, sera lo mejor- murmura con algo de tristeza - tu y yo no podemos estar juntos sin echarnos al cuello del otro.   
  
Al inclinar un poco la cabeza su rostro se acerca más al de Yuki, que no se mueve de donde está, Hiro lo mira con tristeza.   
  
Yuki puede notar el olor del chico, que se mezcla con el del cuero de la cazadora que lleva puesta y el aceite de la moto. Cuando quiere darse cuenta está abrazándolo contra la pared mientras le besa. Hiro no se resiste, incluso intenta corresponderle, tímidamente al principio y tan sorprendido como el por que esta es la primera vez que besa a un hombre... y le gusta.  
  
El sentir los labios del escritor sobre los suyos, las lengua enredándose con pasión, bebiendo su saliva.  
  
Yuki desliza las manos por el pecho del guitarrista hasta llegar al cuello de la cazadora, tirando de ella hacia atrás,obligando a Hiro a soltarlo un momento, esta cae pesadamente al suelo. La camiseta negra de tirantes lleva el mismo camino. Y de repente Hiro se da cuenta de que está entre los brazos de Yuki con solo el pantalón puesto. Todo va muy rapido para Hiro, y eso lo asusta.  
  
-Yuki yo...- murmura avergonzado separandose un poco de el - nunca he hecho esto.  
  
El rubio escritor roza con la yema de sus dedos el pecho del chico, hasta llegar a los pezones, que pellizca suavemente. Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapa de la boca de Hiro  
  
-Tranquilo - murmura Yuki aproximando sus labios al cuello de este - yo si...  
  
Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Hiro ofrece su cuello a la experta boca de Yuki, mientras que la suya es ocupada por los dedos de este. Primero rozando sus labios, y luego jugando con su lengua. Yuki va bajando por la garganta, recorriendo con pequeños mordiscos la clavícula de Hiro, su pecho, su vientre. Cuando llega a la hebilla del estrecho pantalón puede ver el tamaño de la excitación que ha producido en el. Con una sonrisa irónica mira hacia arriba, para ver el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Hiro lamiendo sus dedos, los párpados caen pesados ocultándole en parte sus brillantes ojos caoba, que le miran con deseo.  
  
Mirandolo, Yuki parece tomar una decisión. Levantándose bruscamente lo toma de la mano, y tirando de el lo lleva hasta su dormitorio. Hiro no ha dicho nada, cuando llegan al dormitorio queda frente al Yuki, con la cama trás el. La misma cama que este comparte con Shuichi.   
  
- Shu...- musita mirándola. Pero el blando sonido de la camisa de Yuki al caer al suelo atrare su atención.  
  
Yuki toma entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho, lentamente se aproxima a el para besarlo, esta vez despacio, saboreando su boca. Con el mismo beso va inclinándose sobre Hiro, llevándolo a tumbarse en la cama. Yuki queda sobre el, enredando sus manos en la fina melena castaña del chico mientras lo besa. Hiro se atreve a abrazar a Yuki, buscando su piel, y separa un poco las piernas para aunmentar el contacto con el escritor, que se ocupa de recorrer el mismo camino que antes por el cuerpo de Hiro, solo que esta vez con la lengua, recreándose en las zonas más sensibles de este, que totalmente entregado se somete a sus manejos.  
  
Yuki va dejando un húmedo rastro hasta que llega a la cintura del pantalón, desabrochando los botones y quitándoselos para dejar libre el excitado miembro del chico. Yuki se sorprende un poco, y sonrie al descubrir que el joven guitarrista no lleva ropa interior debajo.  
  
-¿Cuantos secretos guardas Hiroshi?- murmura Yuki.  
  
Hiro gime, y se estremece de placer arqueando su espalda cuando siente la humeda calidez de la boca de Yuki apoderándose de su miembro.  
  
Lentamente lo introduce y lo extrae de su boca, mientras su mano busca la zona más sensible entre sus nalgas. Notando como las caderas de Hiro se mecen reaccionando al estímulo. Aumentando su ritmo, Yuki intoduce un dedo en su interior y empieza a moverlo despacio, hasta alcanzar el mismo ritmo que lleva su boca.   
  
Hiro se aferra a las sabanas, jadeando, pequeñas perlas de sudor empiezan a brillar sobre su acalorado cuerpo saturado de sensaciones. Cuando nota que el escritor le introduce otro dedo, Hiro se retuerce como un pez fuera del agua, mordiendose los nudillos mientras con la otra mano se aferra a los rubios cabellos de Yuki, siente que no podra soportarlo mucho más.  
  
Yuki tambíen se da cuenta, no quiere que el muchacho se vaya aún. Incorporandose un poco, levanta una de las piernas del guitarrista por encima de su cabeza, le lame con delicadeza sin sacar los dedos todavía para lubricar la zona.   
  
- !Yuki!- gime Hiro con algo de aprensión, sabe lo que sigue y tiene miedo.   
  
Este cubre al chico con su cuerpo, besando con suavidad su rostro, sus parpados.  
  
- !Sshh... no tengas miedo!- murmura. Ladeandose un poco, empieza a desabrocharse el pantalón, y utilizando sus dedos como guía busca la estrecha entrada del muchacho, penetrándole lentamente.  
  
-!Ah, Yuki!- grita Hiro con lágrimas en los ojos -!duele! !duele mucho!- grita entre jadeos de dolor, mientras clava sus dedos en la espalda del escritor.  
  
Yuki se mueve despacio, consciente de la estrechez del joven, y a la vez reprimiendo sus deseos, por ahora. Mordiendose el labio, Hiro soporta el dolor mientras nota a Yuki abriendose paso en su interior.  
  
A cada nueva envestida Yuki nota menos resistencia por su parte, parece haberse acomodado ya a el, siguiendo sumisamente el ritmo que le marca.  
  
Apoyandose en sus antebrazos, Yuki se separa lo suficiente para poder mirar a Hiro, una gota de sudor se desliza de su rostro hasta el del muchacho. Los ojos caoba se pierden en los dorados de Yuki, mientras siente a este cada vez más profundamente, ya sin dolor. Y con los labios entreabiertos muestra su pequeña lengua rosada buscando la del escritor, que le complace. Mostrandose más activo, Hiro baja sus manos hasta el trasero de Yuki, y levantando su cadera lo aproxima más a el, Yuki aprovecha para cambiar de posición. Pasandole el brazo por debajo lo sujeta de la cintura, y colocandose de rodillas le levanta las piernas, por encima de sus hombros. Inclinándose hacia delante, toma con su mano el miembro de Hiro, que palpita sobre su vientre, y lo masajea. Ve como Hiro estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza, aferrándose a las sabanas. El sudor hace que unos mechones rebeldes se peguen a su rostro sudoroso, y entre gemidos, Hiro se lame los labios brillantes de saliva, haciendo que el escritor se excite más con el espectáculo.  
  
-!Hiroshi...! - jadea.   
  
Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, Yuki mueve con más violencia sus caderas, sus gemidos se mezclan con los de Hiro, cada vez más intensos hasta que Hiro siente como Yuki se corre en su interior, pero este no se retira. Sigue moviendose hasta que el muchacho, con un gemido más prolongado derrama todo su líquido sobre su mano y el vientre de este.   
  
Dejandose caer exausto a su lado, Yuki empieza a lamerse la mano, Hiro le mira con sorpresa, y algo de asco. Yuki le sonríe.  
  
-¿Te apetece probar tu sabor?- le pregunta.   
  
Y sin darle obción a responder se gira otra vez sobre el y lo besa. Hiro intenta quitarse de encima el cuerpo caliente y húmedo del escritor, pero Yuki se retira con una sonrisa acostándose otra vez a su lado. Se incorpora solo para alcanzar un cigarro, que enciente antes de volver a tumbarse junto al guitarrista.   
  
Yuki se recrea en la reposada sensualidad del cuerpo de Hiro, trás aspirar el humo del cigarro, se lo pasa a este. Hiro lo toma con los labios de su mano, aspirando lentamente. Trás soltar el humo, gira la cabeza para mirarlo mejor.  
  
- No debe saberlo nadie - murmura Hiro - sobre todo Shuichi y Ayaka.  
  
Yuki asiente, ladea también la cabeza para ver esos ojos caoba que ahora lo miran con seriedad.  
  
- No hay problema - responde Yuki - tu y yo somos especialistas en ocultar nuestros sentimientos.  
  
- Esto no se repetirá.  
  
- Lo se.  
  
Hiro se incorpora hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama.  
  
- Necesito una ducha - dice.  
  
- La puerta de la derecha - le indica Yuki.  
  
Con un gesto de asentimiento, Hiro se levanta de la cama y recoje sus pantalones. Al entrar en el baño, lo primero que ve es el cepillo de dientes de Shuichi.   
  
Cargado de remordimientos, castiga su cuerpo con el agua fría de la ducha. Al salir, con el pantalón puesto y secandose el pelo, Yuki ya no está en la habitación. Tira la toalla sobre un mueble, sale del dormitorio para encontrarlo en la puerta de la cocina. Se ha puesto una bata, y sus gafas. Lleva en una mano el cigarro de antes y en la otra una lata abierta de cerveza. Hiroshi se planta ante el, con el pelo mojado y las gotas de agua escurriendose por su piel.   
  
-¿Como vas a explicar lo del pelo mojado? - le prengunta Yuki.  
  
Hiro toma la cerveza de su mano y le da un largo sorbo.  
  
- Se secará en la vuelta - dice - es lo bueno de llevar moto.  
  
- Macarra...- murmura Yuki.   
  
Pasandole el brazo por la cintura atrae el fresco cuerpo del muchacho, besándolo. Un beso apasionado que sabe a despedida.   
  
Lentamente se separan, Hiro le devuelve la cerveza a Yuki, ya se han dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir, termina de vertirse y recogiendo sus cosas sale de la casa del escritor.   
  
  
  
En el camino de regreso a los estudios N&G el aire juega con la melena de Hiro, este no va muy rápido, e intenta no pensar en lo que ha sucedido. Va a tener que enfrentarse a Shuichi como si todo fuese normal, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como ya le dijo al escritor, al llegar a los estudios su pelo ya está seco.   
  
Sube directamente a la sala de grabación, pero ya no hay nadie. Encima del teclado puede ver una nota de Suguru diciendole que están en la cafetería. Hiro deja la maldita maqueta, causante de todo el embrollo, y baja a reunirse con sus compañeros, a enfrentarse con su amigo.  
  
En la cafetería es facil encontrarlos, una cabeza pelirosa y otra peliverde, Ryuichi Sakuma está sentado con el, a Suguru no lo ve. La mesa está cubierta de platos con restos de comida.  
  
-!Hiroooooooo....  
  
La voz de Shuichi le reclama. Hiro sonríe, y fingiendo una jovialidad que no siente se acerca a ellos, sentandose junto a Ryuichi que le hace un hueco.  
  
-!Hiro, nos tenías preocupado porque tardabas mucho, pense que te habrías peleado con Yuki y eso me estaba poniendo muy triste, y...  
  
Hiro asiente a lo que dice su amigo, sonríe sin prestar mucha atención al inagotable torrente de palabras que salen por su boca. Entonces nota una mano en su hombro.   
  
-¿Nakano, te encuentras bien?.  
  
Hiro se gira con sorpresa hacia Ryuichi, sus ojos azules le miran con expresión adulta. Al ponerle la mano en el hombro, este ha podido verle dos marcas rosadas en el cuello.  
  
-!Claro! - responde Hiro - Es solo que he tenido problemas con la moto al regresar de la casa de Eiri san.  
  
- ... Hiro - dice Shuichi - ¿No habrás hecho enfadar a Yuki?.  
  
Hiro mira a su amigo, esta vez con una sonrisa de tristeza.  
  
-No Shuichi - le dice - te aseguro que no lo he hecho enfadar, yo... creo que me subiré a ensayar un poco, si no os importa...   
  
Y dejando a sus amigos, sale de la cafetería. Shuichi lo mira con preocupación, he intenta seguirlo, pero la mano de Ryuichi en su brazo se lo impide.  
  
-Nakano san quiere estar solo - le dice con espresión aniñada- y Shu chan es un buen amigo que no le molestará.   
  
Hiro entra en la sala de grabación otra vez, lo primero que hace es cojer su guitarra y tocar, tocar una triste melodía que brota de su interior. Suguru, que tambien ha subido, se para trás el, escuchándola.  
  
-Hiroshi , es preciosa - exclama cuando para de tocar - ¿Cuando la has compuesto?  
  
Hiro mira a su compañero algo confuso.  
  
-Yo... la acabo de crear ahora- responde.  
  
-Pues es realmente bonita - dice Suguru emocionado - tocala otra vez, por favor- le pide.   
  
Corriendo hacia la mesa de los teclados, toma un bloc de notas y un boli dispuesto a tránscribir la melodía.  
  
A los tres días Suguru ya tiene una nueva maqueta con la melodía de Hiro y sus arreglos.   
  
Esa noche, en casa del escritor, Shuichi está encuchándola.  
  
Cuando Yuki llega a sus casa y enciende la luz lo descubre sentado en el suelo, con los cascos el compack puestos y llorando. Al ver la luz Shuichi reacciona.  
  
- Ya estás en casa - dice con alegría a pesar de las lágimas de su rostro.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- pregunta Yuki con extrañeza.  
  
-Ah!, es la nueva melodía de Hiro - dice Shuichi llevandose el compack al pecho y abrazándolo - es tan triste y tannn hermosa.¿quieres oirla?  
  
Yuki se encoje de hombros, y sigue su camino hacia el despacho. Tomándolo como un si, Shuichi conecta su compack al amplificador y le da al play. La sala se inunda con los lentos y suaves acordes de la melodía. Shuichi cierra los ojos y se deja transportar por ella.   
  
Cuando la última nota se extingue los abre y descubre que Yuki está a su lado, mira el amplificador con expresión extraña.  
  
- Esta melodía,¿es de Nakano?- le pregunta a su novio.  
  
Shuichi asiente.  
  
-¿Verdad que es bonita?.  
  
-¿Cuando la compuso?- Pregunta Yuki ignorando su pregunta.  
  
-Mmmm...¿Recuerdas cuando vino a casa a recojer una maqueta que me dejé olvidada? - dice Shuichi - pues al regresar al estudio cogió la guitarra y se puso a tocarla.  
  
Shuichi mira al escritor, si no lo conociese podría jurar que por un momento este se ha emocionado, pero no. El rostro de Yuki vuelve a ser tan frio como siempre, y sin una palabra se da la vuelta y regresa a su despacho.   
  
Ya ha pasado un mes. Como siempre Hiro y Suguru esperan a que su compañero aparezca en la sala de grabación.  
  
- Ya estoy aquiii..   
  
Con arrolladora energía Shuichi entra casi dando brincos.  
  
Hiro y Suguru se miran extrañados.  
  
- Hoy estás de buen humor, eh?- pregunta Hiro a su amigo mientras está afinando la guitarra.  
  
Shuichi da una vuelta como si de un bailarín se tratara, se le ve realmente feliz.  
  
-!Siiiiii!- exclama - a Yuki le gusto tu melodía y me ha escrito una letra para la nueva canción.   
  
Sus compañeros se miran con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Una letra?- pregunta Hiro - dejame ver.  
  
Shuichi saca de su mochila una hoja de papel doblada, y con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se la entreda a Hiro.  
  
-Leela, es preciosa - le dice.  
  
Hiro toma el papel, lo despliega. Está toda escrita con la letra de Yuki.  
  
-"Shadows of love", extraño título - murmura Hiro, y empieza a leerla.  
  
Shuichi asiente, y cruzando los brazos trás la espalda empieza a dar pequeños botecitos.  
  
-Si, es algo triste - dice cambiando de expresión - le pregunte por que. Al empezar a leerla pensé en el principio de nuestra relación, cuando yo no sabía nada de el...  
  
Shuichi mira al suelo, sus ojos se pierden en los recuerdos.  
  
-¿Y que te dijo?- le interrumpe Suguru.  
  
-Oh, bueno. Me dijo algo muy lindo - dice Shuichi - que nuestro amor era como un día soleado, y que donde hay mucha luz tambíen hay sombras.   
  
El ruido de la guitarra al caer los sobresalta. Hiro está con el papel de la letra en la mano, y su guitarra en el suelo, a sus pies.  
  
La letra de la canción para su melodía, las palabras de Shuichi. Un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo cuando se da cuenta de que esa canción no la ha escrito para Shuichi, sino para el. Como recuerdo que ese breve momento que compartieron juntos, y que debe permanecer en secreto para siempre.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
..........................................................  
  
.......................................................................  
  
lalihooo!!!...  
  
aqui esta mi primer fic de gravitation, y para seguir con mi costumbre me buscado las parejas mas raras que se puedan encontrar, espero que os haya gustado. y aprovecho para dar las gracias a ainoha, sin sus gemidos insistentes pidiendome mas no habria encontrado la inspiracion ;) 


End file.
